Libertad asintótica
by Omore
Summary: Los exámenes se acercaban y no había forma de que Naruto comprendiese ciertos conceptos básicos. Menos mal que Shikamaru estaba ahí para echarle una mano. NaruSasuNaru. Shonen ai.


Otro de mis oneshot favoritos. Me gustó una barbaridad escribirlo en su momento, más por la relación de amistad de los personajes que por la pareja o el concepto.

Conste que yo de Física, lo leído en "El Gran Diseño" de Hawking y Mlodinow y poco más. Ruego me disculpen los futuros Premios Nobel si ven horrores por ahí =3

_Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_ **©Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><em>En física de partículas, la libertad asintótica es la propiedad de algunas teorías de gauge en las cuales algunas partículas, como los quarks, tienen interacciones que se debilitan progresivamente a distancias menores, es decir, a escalas de longitud que convergen asintóticamente a cero (o, equivalentemente, a escalas de energía que llegan a ser arbitrariamente grandes).<em>

_La libertad asintótica implica que en dispersiones de gran energía los quarks se mueven dentro de los hadrones, tales como el neutrón y el protón, esencialmente como partículas libres..._

-¡Dios! -Naruto se llevó ambas manos a la rubia cabeza, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás en la silla como un maníaco-. ¿¡Quién coño me mandaría a mí meterme en Física, _'ttebayo_, si lo mío era ser chef!

-¡Tu padre, Naruto!

-¡Sí, ese mismo fue!

-¡No, que me cago en tu padre! ¿Te quieres callar, que así no hay quien se concentre?

El muchacho se enderezó en su asiento y desvió la vista a los ojos de su compañero, que le miraba con expresión de estar planteándose seriamente la posibilidad de retirarse de la vida mundana e irse a criar hortensias a algún remoto rincón de la Patagonia occidental. O alrededores.

-¡Es que esto es dificilísimo, Shikamaru! -se quejó, casi tirándose del pelo en su desesperación.

-¡Qué va a ser difícil, hombre!, es que tú eres muy corto.

-¡Corta tu madre!

-¡No te...!, bah, déjalo. ¡Discutir contigo es un rollo!

_"La magia de los últimos días antes de los exámenes"_, pensó el bueno de Choji con aprensión. _"Hace que incluso Shikamaru pierda los papeles"_.

-Venga, tíos, calmaos un poco -si los tics en el ojo fuesen granadas Choji hubiese salido volando al menos siete veces, bombardeado por las minas antipersona en las que se habían convertido los grandes ojos azules de Naruto. Sonrió tentativamente, ofreciéndole la bolsa de patatas fritas que sostenía en la mano izquierda-. Anda, toma una...

-¡No quiero patatas! -aulló Naruto, peligrosamente cerca de la psicosis-. ¡Quiero entender esta mierda!

-Naruto, estamos todos igual -terció Kiba, mesándose el ya despeinado cabello castaño y haciendo un monumental esfuerzo por traducir en un colérico bisbiseo el rugido que estaba deseando pegar-. Que te lo explique Shikamaru si quieres, que por algo estáis en la misma carrera, pero ¡deja de gritar, joder!

Y es que la sala de estudio de la residencia no era el mejor lugar para ponerse a discutir a voces, y menos si estaba llena de estudiantes estresados y sobrecafeinados que en el mejor de los casos les miraban con reproche. Naruto, vergonzosamente consciente del espectáculo que estaban montando, se tragó como pudo la frustración y volvió a hundir la cara en la montaña de apuntes.

Shikamaru, Kiba y Choji emitieron un suspiro de alivio al unísono, pero el regusto a triunfo duró poco. Concretamente seis segundos, el tiempo que tardó Naruto en dejar caer la cabeza sobre los apuntes de cromodinámica cuántica y lanzar un vagido plañidero que partía el corazón.

-Es que no lo pillo,_ 'ttebayo_...

Ya estaba. Había conseguido colmar el límite de la muy escasa paciencia de Kiba. El joven recogió el taco de folios impresos que contenía la mitad de la asignatura de Etología y se puso en pie, disimulando mal y poco su contrariedad.

-Me voy a mi habitación. Nos vemos para cenar.

Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a contestar antes de que se cerrase la puerta, atrayendo las miradas de los estudiantes interesados en saber quién era el insensato que se había marchado casi tres horas antes de lo que estipulaba la ley. La ley no escrita de que los últimos días ni Jesucristo despegaba el culo de la silla, claro.

Se quedaron en tenso silencio un buen rato. Formaban una estampa curiosa. Un chico rechoncho que masticaba patatas fritas con aire distraído, reescribiendo en un folio aparte las anotaciones de sus apuntes de Filología (así, decía, se le quedaban mejor); un chavalito rubio con pinta de neurótico que murmuraba todas las oraciones que conocía para no pifiar en las pruebas y un muchacho moreno con coleta que miraba por la ventana sabedor de que lo único que podría hacer con la pila de información que tenía delante era deshecharla y escribir su propio libro unificando en menos de un mes las teorías de supercuerdas.

Shikamaru suspiró con resignación. Aquella carrera no le motivaba una mierda.

-Shikamaaruuu...

-Queeeeeé -replicó, imitando aquel estúpido alargamiento de vocales que empleaba Naruto cuando quería pedir algo.

-¿Me explicas estoooo?

-Deja de hablar así o te mato -Shikamaru bajó el brazo con el que se había estado sosteniendo la cara y se volvió hacia su amigo, que le contemplaba sonriendo inocentemente con la página que había estado tratando de memorizar en la mano-. ¿Qué es?

Naruto le pasó la hoja. La libertad asintótica. Shikamaru resopló.

-Naruto, tío, no me jodas. Esto es básico.

-¡Es que ese día me quedé dormido! -protestó el otro, inflando las mejillas.

-Si te dedicases a descansar en vez de pasarte media noche dale que te pego con Sasuke, te despertarías a la hora.

-¡Yo al menos me duermo en mi cuarto, no en la misma clase!

-_Touché_ -apuntó Choji no sin cierta malicia.

Shikamaru lanzó una mirada levemente irritada a su mejor amigo, mientras Naruto sonreía exultante. ¿Desde cuándo aquellos dos se aliaban en su contra?, no se podía uno fiar ni de su propia sombra.

-Si te lo explico, ¿dejarás de darme la paliza? -claudicó finalmente, dejando caer los hombros en señal de su inminente derrota.

-¡Prometido!

-Vale -tomó aire, con el porte del recluso que se dirige a la horca-. Los quarks son un modelo para explicar las propiedades de los protones y los neutrones en el núcleo de los átomos. Se presentan siempre en grupos de tres, que son por ejemplo los protones y los neutrones, o como quark y antiquark, como los mesones pi. Las fuerzas que unen a los quarks entre sí son tan intensas que en la naturaleza no pueden aparecer quarks aislados -Naruto asentía, de modo que continuó-. Cuando los quarks están próximos entre sí esas fuerzas son débiles, pero van aumentando a medida que se alejan, impidiéndoles separarse. Eso es a lo que llamamos libertad asintótica. ¿Lo pillas?

Naruto seguía asintiendo vigorosamente con la cabeza y Shikamaru respiró aliviado, pero la respuesta de su amigo se encargó de destruir sus esperanzas de dedicarse a la contemplación de la gris ciudad, que se le antojaba ahora un vergel edénico en comparación a lo que había en su lado de la ventana.

-Ni puta idea -sentenció el chico con absoluta convicción.

Shikamaru se masajeó las sienes mientras Choji se desternillaba de risa a su lado, tapándose la boca con la mano para amortiguar las carcajadas. Alguien chistó desde una de las mesas cercanas. Chouji se levantó, olvidando la bolsa de patatas ya vacía.

-Perdonad -logró pronunciar, antes de salir a toda prisa. Sus risotadas les llegaron desde el pasillo, tan fuertes que les llegaba su eco ahogado a través la pared.

-Vamos a ver... -dijo Shikamaru lentamente-. A lo mejor con un ejemplo lo entiendes -se inclinó hacia Naruto, sin tenérselas todas consigo-. Imagínate que tú eres un quark y Sasuke es tu antiquark; tu imagen especular, por decirlo de alguna manera. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo os llevábais antes de estar juntos? -Naruto asintió de nueva cuenta-. Tú pasabas de él y él pasaba de ti. Eso significa que las fuerzas que os unían eran débiles, pero cuando Sasuke empezó a salir con Sakura y a poner distancia entre vosotros os fuisteis atrayendo más y más.

Joder, y menuda época fue. Neji, que por estar cursando el tercer año de Historia y ser un fanático de la Antigua Grecia era el que más sabía del tema, había comentado alguna vez que parecía que todos los dioses del Olimpo estuviesen echándose unas risas a base de organizar encontronazos entre los dos. Incluso la pobre Sakura se había dado cuenta de que el trato que se tenían aquellos dos no era normal.

Shikamaru contuvo una sonrisita. Todos ellos se conocían desde pequeños y eran sobradamente conscientes de lo muchísimo que Sakura quería a Sasuke; la madurez que había mostrado la chica al romper su relación por preocuparse más por el bienestar de sus dos mejores amigos que de sí misma había sido admirable. De hecho, de no haber sido por ella aquel par de mulas tercas nunca hubiera admitido lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se dispuso a poner el colofón a su improvisada metáfora, advirtiendo un nuevo destello de comprensión en las pupilas de Naruto.

-Cuanto más intentábais alejaros, más se fortalecían los vínculos que os unían. Pues con los quarks pasa lo mismo -finalizó, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

-Entonces... -los ojos de Naruto chispeaban, contentos-. ¿Lo mío con Sasuke es como la libertad simbiótica esa?

-Asintótica, Naruto, ¡asintótica! -de verdad, la legendaria estupidez de Naruto ponía de los nervios a cualquiera-. ¿Cómo pretendes aprobar si ni siquiera...?

El chasquido de la puerta al abrirse le interrumpió, dando paso al antiquark en persona. Los intensos ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha recorrieron la sala hasta dar con lo que buscaba: su improvisado alumno. Naruto se puso en pie, derribando de paso las hojas de apuntes que se erigían sobre la mesa a modo de nada halagüeño castillo de naipes.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Esto es la hostia, _'ttebayo_! -parco como siempre, Sasuke se limitó a observar cómo Naruto se dirigía hacia él con una expresión de resplandeciente alegría en su rostro moreno-. ¿Tú sabes lo que es la libertad simbiótica?

-No hay nada que se llame "libertad simbiótica", Naruto -repuso con cierto hastío, permitiendo que su novio le pasase un brazo por los hombros e incluso inclinándose ligeramente para facilitarle la labor, en uno de esos gestos inconscientes que demostraban la deferencia que sentía hacia aquel rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Que sí, que me la acaba de explicar Shikamaru! ¡Vamos a tomar un café y te lo explico, que mola un montón!

-Lo último que se me ocurriría ahora mismo sería dejarte beber café, pedazo de burro. ¿Cuántos te has tomado ya?

-¡Pocos!

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndole a Shikamaru un afable gesto de despedida antes de que Naruto lo arrastrase por la puerta sin dejar de parlotear. Shikamaru le respondió con su habitual aire apático, pero una sonrisa curvaba las comisuras de sus labios. Apenas salieron volvió a entrar Choji, ya recompuesto de su ataque de hilaridad y con una nueva bolsa de patatas en la mano.

-¿Qué, lo ha pillado? -preguntó su amigo, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento.

Shikamaru estiró un brazo y cogió una, masticándola despacio sin perder aquel cálido brillo de diversión que vivificaba sus rasgados ojos castaños. Choji le miró con cierto desconcierto.

-Más o menos.

Soltó una breve risita, aún con la mirada clavada en la puerta.

_"A ver lo que me invento cuando tenga que explicarle ese rollo de los colores y los sabores de los quarks"._


End file.
